


odd eye

by baekri



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Animal Abuse, Anxiety, Café, Child Abuse, Death, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, Substance Abuse, Suicide, Violence, dark themes, slight gore, slowburn, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekri/pseuds/baekri
Summary: Oh Sehun has been mindlessly trudging through life for the past thousand years with no clear reason to live. Weighed down by his unquenchable thirst and hunger for human blood, Sehun loses himself. And suddenly things flip completely. Sehun soon enough finds himself infatuated with the white-haired barista named Byun Baekhyun who’s soft outer appearance and bright smile may be just a coverup for his much darker past.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Byun Baekhyun
Kudos: 4





	1. universe café

Sehun-

Hungry.

Sehun has always been hungry.

He was hungry for the rush of excitement that bubbled in his stomach when he did something he shouldn't have. He was hungry for romance, to take the soft yet rigid road that was delicately named love. He was hungry for stability, a moment that he didn't have to question whether he was doing ok or not. Thirsting for the power that ran through his veins knowing he had a precious life in his grip. And he was hungry for blood, forever yearning for the metallic taste. Pining for the feeling of the warm liquid landing on his tongue, running down his throat, and falling into the unquenchable pit of his stomach

Endless hunger was built into him from the moment he took in his first breath. Even before he was born, he was destined to be forever unsatisfied. It was who he is, and perhaps it was what defined his species.

Blood sucking monsters with a never ending hunger.

Sehun sank his fangs into the stranger's neck, relishing in the way his body flinched and a pathetic yelp left his mouth. Two hands reached up and began shoving at his shoulders, desperately trying to throw him off. But Sehun was too strong. Far stronger than some measly human and was able to keep the man pinned down without breaking a sweat. A powerful sensation sudden rushed through his veins as the two weeks of starvation took over every bit of his being. The fight started leaving the man as the hands dropped from his shoulders and hit the ground with a heavy thud. He drank and drank and drank until there was nothing left. Not a drop of blood left. Not a sliver of life left.

And with that, Sehun pulled his sharp fangs from the skin and sat back on one heel. His gaze flipped upwards and scanned the area, making sure not one soul had caught him in the middle of his reckless feeding. And thankfully so, there was no one in sight. Just silence and darkness.

He pushed himself up off the asphalt, wiping the stray gravel that stuck onto his palms off on his jeans. Letting out a heavy sigh, Sehun stretched his neck to the side and it cracked loudly, stiff from the awkward position he was in while drinking from the man. His hunger had completely taken him over and he threw away his own comfort for the chance to devour his prey without sparing a second to shift.

He stared down at the body that lay in front of him. All color stripped from its skin, lips a sickly blue and every muscle stiff. The large gash on his neck resembled the vicious bite of a mutt, but the real cause was far more sinister than some dog.

It was him.

A blood sucking monster with a never ending hunger.

—

The day was cold.

Seemed to be cold at least.

Sehun's dead body could not feel such things. He couldn't feel the bite of winter's icy teeth. He couldn't feel the pleasant hug of summer's warm arms. However, the sight of humans bundled up in layers upon layers of jackets and coats told him all he needed to know. While some would probably say he was lucky to be immune to the harsh weather, Sehun sometimes felt a depressing numbness at the thought of the moments he would never feel again.

He would never be able to feel the fuzzy sensation that fills your stomach when you take a sip of a rich hot chocolate on a snowy day. He would never be able to feel the delicate sun rays that kissed your skin while you ran through the parks during summer. He would never be able to feel the relief that relaxed through your body while settling underneath the thick comforters at night. He would never be able to feel the oh so pleasant feelings that the sun and the wind could bring.

Perhaps it made him resentful of the humans who had the ability to feel.

Sehun soon found himself at the front of the coffee shop. He peeked inside through the glass doors and sighed in relief as he realized there was only one elderly customer sitting at a table in the far corner and a tall man standing at the register fixing his rings. The less people there was the less questions that would be asked.

Hundreds of years of life and he could not feel. However, through his hundreds of years of life he could learn and discover. Though through his hundreds of years of life, Sehun tried his best to find something to suppress the thirst that gnawed at his organs. He found that black coffee did wonders. So there he was, making his way down the icy sidewalk in need of a cup of steaming hot black coffee.

Last nights feeding had helped the thirst and hunger to fade away. But it would never disappear.

He swung the doors open, a bell twinkling loudly as he stepped inside, approaching the counter. The barista was fidgeting with his silver-covered fingers, head shooting up upon hearing the bell. His eyes widened slightly as he was caught off guard by Sehun's ghostly presence.

The man had chocolate brown hair swept back and held in place with some gel. Sehun noticed how much jewelry he had on, more silver rings on his fingers than skin and six piercings on both ears. His oak colored eyes were large and twinkled underneath the lights. The way his shirt fit tightly on his body showed he went to the gym constantly and was not someone to mess with. Everything about this man just screamed confidence and charm. Sehun's gaze fell to the tag pinned to his apron and read the name 'Minho'.

"Ah, Good morning," Minho said after clearing his throat, "My shift just ended so I'm going to have my coworker take care of you, is that alright?".

"Yes".

Minho nodded his head quickly in acknowledgement before turning around and calling out, "Hyunnie! Let's go".

Within seconds, a small figure came running out from the back. He seemed to be out of breath as his were behind his back, tying the black apron straps around his waist. His tiny waist, Sehun noticed. Minho gave him a gentle pat on the back and said his goodbyes before going to the back where the boy had just come from to pack up his stuff and leave.

"Hello, I'm Baekhyun. What can I get for you today?" The boy asked, his voice soft and kind.

"Can I just get a medium sized cup of black coffee?" Sehun replied. Baekhyun glanced down at the register in front of him, his snow white hair falling in his eyes. He tapped the screen twice before looking back up at Sehun. That's when he was able to see just how beautiful this boy's eyes were. They were puppy-like and the dark brown color sparkled almost unnaturally. God, they were adorable.

"Alright, would you like anything else?" Baekhyun suddenly questioned most likely feeling uncomfortable due to Sehun's mindless staring.

"Ah no, just the coffee," He answered.

"That will be two dollars and fifty cents".

Sehun fished for his wallet and pulled out three one dollar bills before handing it to Baekhyun, "Keep the change".

Baekhyun's eyebrows furrowed slightly, "Are you sure?".

Sehun nodded in reply.

A soft smile stretched across Baekhyun's face, "Thank you, sir. I'll have that ready for you in a few minutes. Have a seat while you wait if you'd like".

Sehun settled down into a soft chair in the corner of the café. He found himself watching Baekhyun as he got to work. Observing the way he tucked his hair behind his ear when it got in the way and the way he bounced slightly when he walked. He moved so delicately, so carefully. His dainty hands picking up the pot of coffee and pouring the steaming liquid into a cup. Sehun could watch him all day. However, he'd for sure be labeled as the creepy pervert staring down baristas as they work.

"Sir".

Sehun blinked out of his daydreams to see the boy standing in front of him, holding a cup in his hands.

"Your coffee".

"Thank you," Sehun murmured as he grabbed the cup. He could already smell the delicious aroma and couldn't wait to take a sip.

"We ran out of medium sized cups so I just gave you a large instead. I won't be charging you for it though so don't worry," Baekhyun explained rather sheepishly, one hand coming up to scratch at his neck nervously. His neck. The skin looked so soft. Sehun could smell the latter's sweet blood and hear it rushing faintly through his veins. He could already see himself sinking his teeth into that soft ne-

"Thank you," Sehun repeated.

Baekhyun smiles weakly at him, hand twirling with the edge of his apron, "You're welcome. And have a good day, sir. Stay warm".

"You too," Sehun said before walking out of the building.

Universe Café, Sehun thought to himself as he sauntered off.

I might have to come back to you one of these days.


	2. precious body, hold mine steady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw- violence, abuse

Baekhyun—

The walk from the café to his apartment felt impossibly horrible. It always was. Every step Baekhyun took filled him with more and more dread. The chilly wind blew aggressively against his body as if screaming at him to take the chance and run. The way his heart raced as he counted the buildings he passed by, as he got closer to his apartment. The way his head pounded with worry of what was to come when he stepped inside. It all made him sick his stomach.

Every few days, Baekhyun would recall his mother's words. 'Home is where you can breathe and thrive without fear of pain or judgment'. Home. Had Baekhyun ever truly felt at home? The soft warmth of his mother's presence felt like home. However, the small townhouse where he grew up in did not feel like home. Home. Home. Home. Where was his home? Did he even have a home? It was certainly not his apartment. No, he couldn't even stand to call that place his apartment. It was just the apartment. Or perhaps better yet, it was the purgatory room. 

Baekhyun suddenly found himself standing in front of the dark wood door that led to the apartment. He hadn't even remembered entering the building and walking up the stairs. He didn't remember getting here. Yet he was.

This was it.

Holding his breath, Baekhyun unlocked the door and stepped inside. He was immediately greeted by the smell of cigarettes, alcohol, and old takeout. His nose scrunched up slightly in disgust at the smell. Peeking into the living room, Baekhyun spotted his father sprawled out on the couch, a empty bottle of beer clutched tightly in his hand that dangled off the edge of the sofa. The TV was playing some porn video yet his dad was passed out, snoring disgustingly loud.

Baekhyun suddenly felt something warm pressing against his legs and he turned his gaze downward to see Jiji. The silver tabby cat looked up at him with those oh so beautiful turquoise eyes. The corner of Baekhyun's lips twitched upwards in excitement as he gently picked up the feline. Jiji didn't hesitate to snuggle into the crook of his neck and let out a hushed purr. 

"Hello, my baby," Baekhyun whispered to the cat as he scratched behind it's ear with a gentle touch, "I'm home now. It's pretty late, why are you still awake? Were you waiting for me to come back? Huh?". Jiji only purred louder in response. 

"She always liked you the best".

Baekhyun jumped at the sudden voice and took a few steps backwards out of surprise. His eyes locked onto the figure standing in front of him. 

His drunken father. 

"Loved your mother. Loves you. Not me though," Baekhyun watched as the man's gaze grew dark, "She never liked me one bit. From the moment she stepped into our house, she had a hatred for me. Scratched me multiple times. Bit me multiple times. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she crawled onto my bed with a knife while I was sleeping".

You hurt us. 

"She's sensitive".

"Sure," His father said rather sharply. He took a couple steps towards Baekhyun and reached out to touch the tabby. Jiji immediately tensed up and Baekhyun wished he could at least protect the furry creature, "You see, I don't like cats. Not one bit. But you and your mother insisted we get one. I said no probably a million times but then one day you just came home with it in your arms. Your face was so cute when you asked me if we could keep it. I said yes of course, how could I say no when looking at that face. And so I put up the cat, no matter how many times it scratched me or broke my plates. Aren't I just a good man?".

You hurt us.

"You are," Baekhyun breathed out. 

The hand that was touching the cat then started drifting up. Sliding over Baekhyun's collarbones, over his neck, over his chin, until it came at rest at his cheek. Baekhyun felt his skin burning underneath the man's large palm and he wanted to scream out for him to stop touching him but he knew better.

"You're beautiful".

"Thank you".

"Stay beautiful forever, my love". 

"Okay".

You hurt us.

"There's some leftover pizza if you want to have it. I know you had a long shift today so I'm sure you're starving," His father said, nodding towards the pizza box sitting on the counter top.

"I'm not hungry. I ate at the café".

"Are you sure? You've gotten skinny lately, you're not skipping meals and lying to me, are you?".

"Of course not".

"I believe you. Go sit down, love. Let me get you some water at least," The man said.

"I have to be heading to bed," Baekhyun replied, "I'm opening tomorrow so I want to get a lot of sleep tonight".

That was a lie. Baekhyun didn't even sleep properly. The only time he slept was those few hours he would get alone. The few hours that his father left the house and Baekhyun was given the opportunity to cuddle up with Jiji in his warm bed. The other time he was able to sleep was when his body gave out. The long work hours put a strain on his body. The more he avoided eating and drinking the weaker he became. He would pass out. And he would sleep. It wasn't ideal, but it was better than nothing.

Baekhyun nodded his head slowly before sitting down on the couch. He gently placed Jiji down next to him as he noticed the laundry sitting in a large basket on the floor, so he immediately got to work knowing his father would be asking him to fold and put them away any day now. A small smile stretched across Baekhyun's father's face when he started neatly folding the clothes and handed him a glass of ice water. Baekhyun accepted with a quiet 'thank you' before placing it on the coffee table in front of him and watching as the man took a seat in the chair opposite Baekhyun. 

An uncomfortable silence then floated over the room. However, Baekhyun preferred to sit in a suffocating silence rather than to talk to the monster that sat in front of him, legs spread and eyes intently watching him work like a dictator. 

"Baekhyun, are you still talking to that boy?".

Jinxed it. 

Baekhyun's muscles stiffened upon hearing that question as he continued folding his father's clothing. He placed the black t-shirt gently next to his lap and swatted away Jiji's paw when she tried playing with it, "What boy?". 

"You know. That tall kid who always wore those circle glasses. His name starts with a D".

"Doyoung?". 

"That's it! Kim fucking Doyoung," His father spoke, rather bitterly, his voice laced with resentment as he spoke the name, "Handsome kid. What happened to him? Did he drop you or something?".

"We still talk," Baekhyun replied. "He's still in college so he gets pretty busy. And then I have work and our schedules just don't work out. We talk, just not as much".

Baekhyun couldn't help but notice the smug smirk on his father's face out of the corner of his eye. He knew his father had some negative feelings towards Doyoung but he would never say anything. Perhaps it's was jealousy, protectiveness, concern. Either way, the over excessive hate was not justified as the college student had never done anything to hurt him or his father. 

"I'm sorry to hear that, Baekhyunnie," He said but the fake empathy his voice had told Baekhyun that he was actually pleased to hear this piece of news. 

And it pissed him off. 

Baekhyun looked up from the clothes on his lap and locked eyes with the man sitting in front of him, "That makes you happy, doesn't it?".

His father's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, even though he knew damn well what Baekhyun was talking about, "Happy? Why would I be happy? Don't you have a crush on that kid or something?".

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm available for you again".

Baekhyun regretted the words that left his mouth almost immediately.

He saw the look in the man's eyes flip, now clouded with darkness and anger. Baekhyun felt his throat close up and hands start shaking knowing what he had done. He had just made his father upset, and nothing ever good from his father getting upset.

Baekhyun watched as his father slowly rose from his chair he was seated in. Each step that the man took towards him sent Baekhyun spiraling farther and farther into a pit of panic. By the time that the man reached him and was now hovering over the boy's small frame, Baekhyun had run out of breath and was now hyperventilating loudly. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Baekhyun chanted shakily, tears causing a red hot burn to irritate his eyes as he looked up at his father pleadingly. 

The blank expression on his father's face suddenly melted into a loving smile. Anyone would think that maybe he had forgiven him, however Baekhyun knew that was far from the truth. 

"I'm afraid that's not how it works, love".

Before Baekhyun could process the movement, two hands grabbed the collar of his button-up and yanked him up from off the couch. Another second later, he was being slammed against the wall, a mind numbing pain exploding through his head upon impact. The next second, he was on the floor, a heavy weight crushing his spine and lungs and a hand curled into his hair pulling his head and neck backwards.

"Is that how you speak to your father? Is it? Huh? Answer me, Baekhyun!" The man yelled.

"No," Baekhyun sobbed out, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Dad, I'm sorry".

That response only seemed to piss him off as another yank on his hair sent him whimpering, "You always say you're sorry. You always fucking say you're sorry. And then you pull the same shit on me the very next day! You're just like your mother!".

"You're hurting me!".

His father started laughing. Laughing as if it were the funniest joke he had ever heard in his life. Laughing so loudly and so sickly that Baekhyun's stomach twisted up on itself, "You say that every time. What do you think will happen? I have to teach you, Baekhyun. You're always bad. You're always messing up. You're always embarrassing me. You're always disrespecting me. Do you know how tiring that is for me? It's always the same. I had to deal with the same shit when your mother was still around. Is that all you two can do? Just piss me off?".

And Baekhyun broke down.

He was sobbing. His whole body shaking and heart jerking against his ribs at the intense cries that ripped past his lips. He clutched the ground tightly, as if he were thinking about digging his way through the wood and freeing himself of this situation. His breathing was unstable, uneasy, panicked, causing him to become light headed and black dots to spot at his vision from the lack of oxygen.

And then suddenly he was being pulled up and embraced in two strong arms, and he was silenced. No more sounds left him when he felt his father breathing against his neck as he hugged him lovingly. Cuddling him as if not just seconds ago he was roughly pinning him down to the ground. Loving him, loving him, loving him. This was not love. Love was not supposed to hurt. Love wasn't rough. Love wasn't painful. Love. Love. Love. Love. How is this love? But, he was his son. Was he wrong? Was he reading this all wrong? Was he lying to himself? Maybe. 

Baekhyun supposed that this was just the love of a father. 

One more squeeze from his father pulled Baekhyun from the raging oceans that was his mind. Suddenly he was back in the moment. In the arms of this man. A monster, his protector, his torturer, his father. There he was. 

"Why do you make me have to hurt you, Baekhyunnie?".


End file.
